A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Various sections of conventional gas turbine engines, such as the fan section and compressor section, often include blades and/or vanes that can be damaged by bird strikes and/or by foreign object debris. For example, conventional gas turbine engines generally include a fan exit stator assembly that includes a circumferential array of vanes. When the vanes of conventional fan exit stator assemblies come into contact with foreign object debris, the vanes may become disconnected from the surrounding structural shroud, thus compromising the structural integrity of the fan exit stator assembly.